2013-03-03 Anyfriends: Banter and Bamf
A lazy Sunday afternoon, and Amanda's in town for an extended layover. Perfect time, after all the globe hopping she's done in recent weeks, to get reacquainted with friends and family. Fingers around the base of a room-warmed German stout, she is leaned back languidly in the corner of the booth seat, relating the tail end of her most recent mystical adventure -- in the LaGuardia baggage claim, no less. "But, seriously," she says to the fuzzy blue elf she's known since childhood, "who in their right mind packs their mystical library in something someone in Customs is just about obligated to open? I mean, if you're going to cast an interdimensional holding spell on something, why not a carry on? And, for God's sake, why would you bind a fire imp to it?" Her voice is pitched softly, despite the fact very few of the bar's patrons are sat very close, and she speaks in German simply because even fewer people around are likely to understand it. It's not an assumption of security, by any means. But, still. This place is safe enough for such risks. For now, at least. There's a certain comfort in speaking one's native language. In it, so much is revealed, regardless of what language it is. It's where nuances are known and shared. Each choice of word is deliberate. Kurt has the basket of peanuts before him, and he's making quite a little pile of shells before him. Of course, he's got his own little game going; large peanut overtakes the smaller and, always a fan of the underdog, another peanut sweeps in and 'vanquishes' the larger.. cracking and eating the meat inside. He also has a beer, half consumed already, and he's settled in easily, yellow eyes attentive. "I suppose the same sort of people who forget they are carrying a gun in their carry-on?" That happens a lot too! Kurt's laughing, however, in the image given, "I don't think I would have chosen a fire imp, however. Wouldn't that set off the fire alarm?" Amanda laughs at that, a light, musical sound. "Fire alarm? Heavens, Kurt, we were lucky we didn't end up with a platoon of security in there, shooting at Harry Potter's text books." She rubs her forehead lightly and swallows a mouthful of stout. "It took me hours to shift the whole thing from 'Magical Mutant Incident' to 'Terrorist Hoax'. I was so exhausted when I got home, I even forgot dinner. If you hadn't actually called me, this morning, I very likely would still be asleep, now." That said, she doesn't look totally exhausted. So, chances are she's had time to acclimate since then. That, and being back in New York always gives her energies a boost. "You did a good job. I think that story was on Page 10 of the Post." Kurts favourite rag. It has the best balance of cheesy gossip and news. "So, if I'd have known, I would have come by und made you breakfast." Still, he's been a little busy lately himself. "I never connected it with you." A smile grows, and his tones take a singsong, teasing quality. "You are getting better, leibling." Kurt fully expects a swat, particularly with that grin on his face, and the moment he gets the rest of it out, he *bamfs* and reappears right next to her in a seat. "Let's see.." *bamf* Kurt's back in his former seat, with only a few stares given their direction. There are signs, still, for no smoking, but none yet specifically for the blue, fuzzy elf. "I lost the ability to do that a little while ago. A bad person stole it from me, and a less bad person put it back." Amanda raises her hand as if she might swat Kurt, but instead uses it to cover a cough as he bamfs in right beside her and back out again. It's the only thing she doesn't love about him: That acrid, hellish smoke. Using her hand, now to wave the puff away, she nails him with a more direct look. "What bad people?" she asks, ever protective, however needlessly. "And did you at least take care of them after?" Sadly, there's little that can be done about the brimstone. Kurt wasn't a happy elf in those couple of weeks he'd been effectively de-skunked. Now that he's got it back? "It is not quite the same, though. I feel like I did when it came. Tired.. which makes me a little cranky. But, that too will pass." Reaching for his beer, Kurt raises it and nods slowly, something of a sad expression coming as it does when a .. finality touches something. "We did. And, for the most part, life is slowly coming back to normal." He looks over the table, the peanuts forgotten for a few long moments. "I'm glad you didn't have the chance to go with us." Here, his own brand of overprotectiveness shines through. However needlessly. "Sentinels, and then a man named Trask." Amanda remembers when Kurt, as an adolescent, first developed his bamf. It was only years later, when she finally mastered teleporting, herself, that she began to truly appreciate the freedom it gave him. "Sentinels," she echoes. Her expression sobers. She reaches out to catch his hand and give it a light squeeze. "I'm glad your okay." Translation: I'm glad you're not dead. "You never would have forgiven me if I wasn't. After all.. who is it that makes the popcorn to watch movies," when Kurt shows up at 11 pm, unannounced. "Or, help you finish your dinners when it looks like you've made too much?" Kurt squeezes her hand in return, his yellow eyes lingering on her own for a few heartbeats. "Father Mike was helpful. 'The good Lord giveth and he taketh away'.. and that perhaps it would be a new beginning for me." Wasn't really that helpful, but at least Amanda knows that he hadn't given up looking for answers, turning to his beloved Church. "He wasn't happy I got the bamf back, and made me promise not to use it in church." Again. Amanda has to laugh at that. "It stinks, Kurt," she tells him bluntly, in that way only old friends truly can. "Passing through Hell aside, you'll save him a fortune in air fresheners if you refrain." Her eyes dance some at that. Old argument. At least her teleporting doesn't stink. "But, it does give a new dimension if he's preaching.." does he even have to say it? "Though, it may not be good for the tourist trade." St. Patrick's does see it's share of tourists in the course of a year. Emptying his glass of beer, Kurt sets it aside to attack the peanuts again, cracking the shells with soft *cracks*. "How long will you be in town now?" *crack* "I was hoping we might catch dinner and a movie.. or, there is a game that is going to be run this week. I think Bobby was inspired by my game of 'Capture the flag' a month ago." That grin appears, hinting at that competitive streak in him. "Winning side buys dinner." Amanda arches a brow at that, a hint of a smile touching her lips, the light returning to her eyes. "That could be fun," she admits. "I'm in for an extended layover -- especially given yesterday. So, I've certainly got some time. For either, or perhaps even both." "I have a friend who is unwell in the city, so I am here a little more than usual." But.. "Now that you are home, I will be in danger of missing more classes than I should. And I have Hamlet planned for the upperclassmen." Kurt doesn't sound too terribly repentant. "Upperclassmen understand attractive ladies." Though, it doesn't do much for his paycheck. "Oh.. and a warning. The Bronx has been bad for mutants lately. The old St. Anthony's church was destroyed, sadly." By a mutant. Amanda inhales a slow breath at that. "The Bronx, huh?" She gives Kurt a reassuring smile. "I'll stick to the East Village, then," she winks. "Or maybe Soho." Nevertheless, the teasing look recedes. "What happened?" Kurt nods, and shifts to the side as the waitress comes over to offer a refill of the beer. It's a quick replacement, one for the other, leaving him the chance to continue the conversation. He looks reassured that, at the very least, she won't go wandering in //looking// for trouble. By that token, neither does he. "Ja.. bombs strapped to the side of the building. On the inside. The priest was very anti-mutant, however." That didn't stop the blue fuzzy from trying to get everyone out that he could before it went up, mind. "We got as many people out as we could." To answer the question that he knows is coming, he adds, "We did not catch him. Logan is looking, as is Kwabene. Um.. a new resident." Read.. X-Man. Amanda nods, understanding the 'code', for all that she is not one of them. She and Kurt have been too close over the years for her not to know. "Who was it?" Not that she expects to run into them, mind, but you never know what the mystic might find if she knows what to keep her eyes open for, after all. She reaches for her beer, once more, and swallows another mouthful. There's probably only another mouthful or two in the glass at best. There are honestly few secrets between the pair. Kurt has so few that he completely confides in, and to be able to be in the presence of one.. she who has been by his side since before he can remember? Priceless. Besides, should something ever happen to him, someone needs to know his thoughts. "Highball," and he keeps his voice down. "Very quick. I'm uncertain if I could have caught him." And Kurt is quick on the bamf! "He was more than willing to kill everyone in that church." Pity, even for those who hate him. An elf trademark. "I could introduce you to Kwabena if you would like? He is turning into a rather good friend of mine." Nothing like Warren, though.. or Logan. "I'm always happy to meet your friends. You know that," Amanda smiles. Of course, she's interested in meeting Kwabena, whoever he might be." Nevertheless, she files the name 'Highball' away, in case it later becomes relevant. And she gives Kurt's hand another squeeze, this one empathetic. She knows how his sympathies play. "This Highball... what did you learn about him? Why would he do that? What are his powers?" Aside from what sounds like superspeed, anyway... Kurt is always happy to introduce her around, too. She's too important to him not to. Any who would know the elf should know the foster sister and on again/off again girlfriend. And that switch isn't out of anger or spite.. but rather, time and distance. And, truth be told, any that might briefly turn the head of the other! (At least in Kurt's case. Unapologetic flirt.) "All I know is that he's quick." Kurt honestly doesn't know more than that. "Kwa might, as he's been tracking him." Which is a good reason for the introduction. "But, to be honest, we've been a bit busy lately. I'm hoping that things quiet down for a breath to be taken." "Mm." Amanda nods empathetically to that. "I hear you." Even her life has been hectic. Burning books at LaGuardia aside, Europe has long been a hotbed of mystical crises, and a lot of her flights have taken her there in recent months. So... ja. She's been busy, too. "Sounds like we could both use some time to kick back," she agrees, her easy smile returning. The fact is, her whole life, danger has followed her. You don't grow up the daughter of a power-hungry sorceress and expect an idyllic life. Add to it a Gypsy heritage in a part of the words where the only thing lower than a Gyspy is a mutant (got that one covered, too), and, well.. Ye-ah. Amanda gets it 'cause she's used to it. Consequently, it's not so hard to switch from serious threat assessment to chillaxin' with a beer at the local watering hole. In fact, it's kind of second nature. "I think that is why Bobby wants to run a game on grounds." Kurt chuckles softly and takes a swallow of the new beer, now that there's little head left. Nothing worse than a beer moustache on blue fuzz! "We had a good time with capture the flag. The kids had a good time. Moreso, I think, because Bobby und I lost." It was fun, though! He leans on the table, her hand in his now, and he gives it a gentle squeeze. "I think you are right, leibling. You have been missed." "I missed you, too," Amanda says, warmth in her tone and expression. She leans over to give him a chaste kiss on the cheek, before settling back and downing the rest of her beer. "Some days, I think I should find a job here in the city, put down more permanent roots." A beat, her eyes twinkle. "But, that just never seems to last very long." Gyspy. Kurt grins at the kiss and chuckles. "Some days, I wish you would. Then, ja.. what you are doing now is perfect for you." As much as it takes her away from him. "You know where to find me, though." The mansion is home to him. And as much as he was raised side by side? He likes stability. "Should I ever leave, you know I will find you to tell you." Always checking in! Even when he doesn't think the call will be answered. Amanda always answers. Sometimes, it takes longer than she'd like, but very, very rare are the times she doesn't want to speak with the fuzzy blue elf. They are "anyfriends" -- anytime, anywhere, for any reason. And, hey. She can teleport farther than him, so distance doesn't need to be quite the same object. "Ja," she says, speaking in German still more out of childhood habit than any real necessity. "I know. Just like I let you know." She chuckles at him now. "Tell you what, you find me a job that would keep my life as adventurous as the one I have now, and give me a comfortable place to crash when not in motion, and I'll consider it." It's a matter of pride (or embarrassment) if Kurt doesn't call. But, he always ends up doing so. Truly, 'anyfriends'. He has no desire to depart from his native German, and not because he's worried about being overheard. It's simply preference. All the 'important' things he needs to convey to, say, Domino, happens in German as well. "I can introduce.. or re-introduce you to Scott," he begins. "But then," here, he chuckles good naturedly, "my friends will want to know secrets about me. In order to play pranks." Okay, in order to exact revenge for //his// pranks. "So will have to exact a vow from you.." and those yellow eyes gleam with amusement. "No talking about those awkward moments.. like when I was a teenager." Amanda smirks at that, blue eyes dancing once more with mirth. "What?" she retorts, "You don't think your hapless victims deserve their chance at revenge?" God knows she was victim enough to his sense of humour as a kid... not that she wasn't able to hold her own. Particularly once she could summon up 'helpers' or got really good at casting illusions. She lifts a slender hand and mimes crossing an X over her heart. "I promise I will not bring up any moments I find the least bit awkward," she says with all sincerity. (Ignore those dancing eyes, ja?) "They need to exact their revenge on their own merits," Kurt tsks. "I think Bobby is trying something for when I flipped his chair over with my tail." Stealth, /ftw! He leans in and his smile widens to a grin. Even lacking pupils, there is one who could easily see that impish gleam within those glowing yellow eyes. And she's sitting at this table. "No.. it would be bringing up things -I- would find the least bit awkward, leibling." "Oh, Kurt," Amanda says, reaching out to pat his cheek, her tone playfully patronizing. "You know you can trust me to be discrete." She feigns disappointment. "I'm hurt you would ever think otherwise." Of course, he can count on her to be discrete -- discrete enough not to let him know what she's told to whom and when. At least when it comes to fun and games. When it comes to life and death? Then, she really does keep her secrets well. There's a line. She knows when it's safe to cross, and when it's not. And right now, after so long overseas, it's just fun to watch him squirm. The pat on the cheek brings a laugh out of him, and a rolling of the eyes, a gesture that is a touch odd with his, but the effect isn't lost. "You.." and he shakes his head, sitting back in the chair. "Then I won't have Scott come out und talk with you." Of course, given Scott? If he catches the slightest wind of someone like Amanda looking for 'adventure' and stability? The elf is dead. Slouching, the tail rises and he points at her with it, making to poke her in the ribs. "I know nothing of the sort. In fact, if history is any teacher, then I am a dead man." *facepalm* "I should know better. I should." Amanda flashes Kurt a grin now, knowing she's more-or-less won this round. "I could just call Scott, myself, you know," she says casually. "It's not like I don't know the mansion's number." It's true, given it's Kurt's emergency back-up number, when she can't reach his cell. "If you call Scott for me, you know you'll have a better shot and keeping an eye on me, just to be sure I don't tell any tales out of school." Kurt will concede this round, though as much ammunition as Amanda may have against him, he can make things just as difficult for her. Granted, that wouldn't be fair to someone new coming in, so he'd look more a jerk than a prankster. Which means, any ammunition he may have couldn't and shouldn't be used. Rats. "If I call Scott.." the elf repeats, and finally, he sighs. Shifting his weight, he pulls out his phone. "I will curse myself for mentioning it.. but if I did not, I would curse myself forever for not giving you the opportunity to stay with me longer." Until it's time for her to move on, that is! And, in any case, Amanda's threats of telling tales out of school are mostly idle, since she actually is well aware of the ammunition he holds. Nevertheless, she flashes a grin at her victory. She'd be remiss if she didn't; it's all part of the game. "You wouldn't want me to move in permanently, elf," she says lightly. "I'd cramp your style." She says that, sure. But, it's debatable if it's so. "It took me forever to get a Valentine's date," Kurt offers theatrically accusingly. "But," and here, his tones lighten, "There is one.. Domino. You could not miss her, leibling. She is an albino with black.. spots." He smiles at the thought. "A mercenary that I've become fond of." He shakes his head, and puts a hand out- he's not worried about offending, certainly. "I think we've come to an agreement that we are to be friends," and that sort of tapers off before, "Neither of you have such the personality in a need to compete." Which is incredibly.. helpful. Amanda arches a brow at that. "A new friend," she says speculatively, dancing mirth returning. No. She's not competitive. There's little point -- especially with her schedule. And, in any case, she's probably one of the more 'liberally minded' people in the world, when it comes to relationships. "I'll look forward to meeting her, sometime," she says with an easy smile. "I know you'd like her, leibling. I am teaching her how to .. find pleasure in quiet. I have finally convinced her that she can seek me out in times of trouble, or concern. When there is no crisis." In those moments.. those moments, for particular mutants, are so very fleeting. Kurt has his cell phone out, and poking through his 'contacts', locates Scott.. and thumbs a spot on the screen. He waits... his eyes turning to gaze at the ceiling as he waits for the answering machine to pick up. "Ja.. this is Kurt. Amanda is finally back in town und I think you might wish to speak with her." *click* "Now.. you had better start coming onto the grounds. I am going to convince Warren that we have to take the boat out of drydock and put it back in the water for spring." Because, well.. Amanda would look great on the bow as an ornament! "There is room on the bow for you." That's right. Amanda Sefton, Kate-Winslet-clone! Or not. She laughs at Kurt. "Maybe you should have been born a dophin, instead," she tells him. "You could swim with the boats all day and still hunt sharks for fun." Dolphins, contrary to popular belief, are vicious. Particularly to sharks. She glances at her phone, discarded at the edge of the table throughout most of the conversation. She doesn't wear a watch unless she's working, because the phone has a clock on it and is perfectly fine for her to carry when it's not a threat to avionic operations. "Well, I really hate to cut this short," she laments, "but I promised Sara I'd look after her dog, this week. Her roommate's off visiting family down south. Which means there this living mop wandering around my kitchen that needs to be let out at regular intervals." Thank god for teleportation. In any case, she smiles at him. "So, unless you want to come help me feed a terrier," there might be a slight rise of hopefulness in her voice, but nothing expectant, "I suppose we'll have to call it a day." Kurt shifts his weight to pull his wallet from his pocket and pulls out a few bills to cover their tab plus a little extra-plus, to apologize for the pile of peanut shells in the middle of the table. "I prefer to be on the deck, calling out to the other pirates." Yarr! Tucking his wallet back into his back pocket, he makes to rise from his spot. "I should get back. Domino is injured und I am looking after her. She was a little cross with me when I brought her things for her." Digging into her drawers! "But she'll forgive me." Eventually. "But I can come by to help you with it later." Holding out his hands to grasp hers, he'll give her a warm, tight hug. One of the first he's had for a bit. He likes the contact. "I'll call you when Scott returns my call." Amanda does return the hug, as warmly and sincerely as always. 'Anyfriends'. "Alright. I'll look for you later tonight." A beat. She grins. "Bring Pete'n'Sal's, if you come." Then, she kisses him on the cheek, picks up her pocketbook, and heads for the door. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs